Lunar adventures of james's Galaxy
Lunar adventures of James's Galaxy Is a another fan made episode and this one is a Tv movie in parts Plot One fine day James was shunting trucks in the yard when he found a strange Object in His Wheels He picks it up with his buffers so when looked at it. it was not just a crystal it was emerald Crystal it was Dark Blue so His Driver and Fireman Put It into his firebox And Continued to do his work But when Was about to pull the coaches The Power of That emerald Crystal Gave Him Magical Powers ( As well his paint job changes from red to a Indigo Purple as his funnel turns long, and his wheels began to float ) When the transformation was completed James Began to Continue with his work His wheels Started to Float as he passes By Thomas and He was Smiling ( he had a star on the left side of his face and diamonds on his cheeks ) Thomas was Surprised That James Becomes This And when He tells the other engines about James's New look. They Couldn't Believe Their Eyes as James enters with a new Look Gordon was speechless at James He was Not Very happy Indeed They Chewed James Out about how he got a new look But James explains that he was indeed the chosen one. But Then a woman is taller than most characters, rivaling height, and bearing a resemblance to Princess Peach. However, her skin is paler, her eyes are a lighter shade of blue with six eyelashes (three in other artwork), and her hair (possibly red or strawberry blonde in her childhood) is platinum blonde, a lighter blonde than Peach's, that also reaches to her waist. She wears purple nail polish, and has a large bang which obscures her right eye. In some of her appearances, she carries a thin, silver wand with a golden star at the top. She typically wears a gown said to be a color that only exists when the sun peers out of the clouds. Her brooch and earrings are star-shaped, while her crown features star shaped patterns engraved into it. Her brooch and crown are silver, as are her high heels, while her earrings are golden.She also wears a few jewels, including a gold jewel inside the brooch and crown jewels that are pink and turquoise. Her gown cuts off at the top of her chest, where a powder-blue flap loops around, and has long sleeves with wide openings at the bottom, which are topped with powder-blue frills. At the bottom is another power-blue frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle; under this a layer of a petticoat is visible James turned to the woman ( His eyes Expanded out and His Tongue Drops to the rails ) at the woman as She Explained that The galaxy is In trouble That her friends are gone and That James is The chosen one To help ( Much to James's Surprised ) But Lori Objects This as she explained that James Is Not the chosen one But The woman said That He is Only One to save the galaxy. Then she shows them a Crystal Mirror that will allow to go to the galaxy But Then she was kidnapped by a giant hand The woman called James to help.James tried to save the woman but was held back by Thomas who was not letting him go to save the woman Then James jumped through the crystal mirror and he fell through the portal as crystal swirling around him and landed hard but when he woke up from the fall he was meet by the woman she introduced herself as Rosalina. Rosalina tells James that Dr Eggman as his minions are taking over the galaxy and her friends are in trouble So James Headed to find the moon stars so after a long serch he got the Moon stars He Gave them To Rosalina and Puts them Into The Cells But just Then The power went off As Rosalina Was Shocked to see That The Power went out, James decided to Go Who Unplugged It and it was Lincoln's Sisters Who was MAD! with him As They Chewed James Out About this mission and That They Didnt care that if James was Trying to Help But He didn't seem to Understand what are they taling about but Lori Yelled at Him alot But A Shocked and enraged James Asks Lori If Telling him That He is Not The special is worth it But Lori DIdn't care as She Screams at Him ByTelling Him That If Helping rosalina is Wrong and in a rage, she destroys many of The Moon stars James was Heartbroken Over this And that he began to Cry But Lincoln's Sisters Didn't care that james was upset or that he was trying to be helpful And They Left In anger Leaving poor james Devastated. Roaslina saw as james was in tears and The destroyed Moon stars On the floor Due to Lori's Cruel act she has ever done But she smiles as That The moons were made of magic and She Uses her magic powers form the wand The moon stars were able to Recive them and tries agian and with that the ship took him the place where dr eggman and his minons are there